Run Away With Me!
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: The Lonewanderer, known as Celeste, will not be lonely when Amata, and Butch decide to escape with their friend. They head straight forward, until they reach Megaton. The Sheriff/Mayor let them live their and they start their lives. What kind of turns will they face when Celeste doesn't even want to find her father.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I love the story of fallout 3, so I decided to put my own twist**_ _ **(SPOILER ALERT TO WHOEVER HAS NOT FINISHED PLAYING AND WANTS TO: DO NOT CONTINUE READING THE A/N!)**_ _ **I was upset when we had to leave Amata. As my character grew in those few short moments, I actually liked her. Butch started to be better, so I liked him, and was happy he could be a companion after we go back to vault 101 to save Amata. And I want James to continue living, because hey he was my characters dad, and even though he lied, I still had an enotional connection to him, because he dropped everything with project purity to care for us. So yeah. I hope you enjoy, sorry for they long A/N and I'm sorry it is short, but it is only to get the story rolling.!**_

"We are born in the vault, we live in the vault, and we die in the vault."

"Very good, children. Now one more time."

"We are born in the vault, we live in the vault, and we die in the vault."

They are the children of the vault. They know the vault has been closed before the war, and has never been open. They live to obey the overseer. For as long as they have remembered and learned, they will always stay in the vault.

That was then, and this is now.

"Amata and Butch, we have to leave. I know your father is the overseer, and you love him, but I know this isn't the life we want or even need. We deserve to see the world!"

"Well..if you say so.." Amata, muttered under her breath.

"Sure thing, nosebleed!" Butch exclaimed.

Celeste grabbed her BB gun, and all of her personal belongings. Butch and Amata followed along, They stayed along the walls, while all the security were battling the radroachs.

"We have a clear shot with the infesttation going on, guys." Celeste whispered.

Amata clutched her fathers 10mm pistol, she was shaking and never had to use a gun, and she did not want to use it to kill anyone. Celeste was the best chance they had, because she has been training since she was 10 years old, on her birthday.

Her father may have escaped, and Jonas was dead yet she didn't think she should have to look for him. If he wanted to see her, he would have never left. It is his reason that she wants to see the world outside of her prison.

Just as Celeste opened the vault door, the piercing alarm blared, and the rust from the soor screeched. Guards yelled in the background, and opened the hatch door behind them, as Butch and Amata ran. Celeste hit the closed button, and ran as fast as she could as it closed again.

The guards were too late.

They were free.


	2. Chapter 2

The 3 vault dwellers, ran down the path from the wooden access door, to vault 101, following the road. Behind a rock, they caught their breath.

"Celeste! What do we do! We are in the middle of no where and everything is destroyed!" Amata cries, knowing she may never see her father again.

"Amata..we can just keep going, I'm sure there are towns left over, or ruins with things we can use to survive. We can do this!"

Before they continue, 2 people stepped in front of them, causing a still silence.

The man in the leather armor spoke, "Excuse me ladies, and gentleman. Are you alright, why are you in the middle of nowhere in vault suits?"

Butch stayed silent, and Amata wanted to hold her tears back, so Celeste spoke, as a true leader. We left vault 101, the overseer, as become mad with power, and it was after my father, Dr. James ran away first. We have no where to go, so we decided to just become wasteland wanderers."

"Awe vault dwellers. Hmm well, I heard Megaton is just up ahead, and they are always looking for workers, settlers and anything you can imagine! It could become a place you can finally call home. Start a family if you will. I wish you 3 the best of luck."

The man and woman, walked away.

Amata finally spoke, "Celeste, are you sure we should go there? I'm feeling conflicted..."

"What is daddy's little princess, scared?"

"Screw you, Butch! I never had to deal with something like this!"

"You two need to cool it! We can do this! It's a fresh start for us. We can make something of ourselves. We could become leaders! Mercenaries, scavangers, scientists, or teachers! We have to do this!"

Celeste just turned away from them, and started to walk to Megaton, with or without her friends.

"Wait up!" Butch and Amata cried in unison. They dashed to meet up with Celeste.

They moved with caution, they didn't know what to expect, and they were prepared for anything.

"Why don't we just run? I see the town just ahead.." Butch told the group.

"Hmm..It may not be wise but..alright..only because it's right there..." Celeste hesitated, before running along with them.

The gates of Megaton were rusted. They were about to open them, until Butch was shot in the shoulder. He cried in agony, and Amata pulled out her pistol, while Celeste opened the door screaming. Amata scanned the area, and saw 2 people, wearing spiked clothing. She backed into the door and closed it quickly. They were breathless, as a man with a gun walked up to them with a smile. Although it quickly vanished when he saw one of the people are injured.

"Oh my, what happened here!"

"Sir, please my friend he got shot, by one of these two people outside, in spiky clothes!" Amata cried. Celeste was holding Butch, and making sure he didn't pass out. Butch smiled, staring at her.

"My...well, you can put your gun away, and tell ol' Lucas Simm, the details while we get him to the clinic."

"Thank you, sir. My name is Amata. That girl olding the man, is Celeste and the injured amn, is Butch. We left our vault, when things got out of hand, hoping to start a new life here. I'm sure Butch is fine...The bullet looked like it went clean through so all he needs is a stimpak, so painkillers and a nice stich job on both sides of his shoulders. He may need to wear a sling so he doesn't harm is injury and further..."

"Well, Amata that is some fine observations. Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I always wanted to be..."

"Well, our doctor is a bit of a grump, and seeing how well you analyzed this man, without a second glance, you can replace him and we will put him in inventory. He isn't very happy with the residents."

Amata, just smiled because her wish was becoming a reality.

They pulled open the door, and a man exclaimed angerily, "Ehhh what the hell do you want, Lucas!"

"Listen, Doc Church...you may have been very uhh reliable to us..for a while, but you don't like to help our residents..it is your job.."

"So what? You firing me?"

Celeste stepped up, and tore into him, "Listen, Church our friend is injured, and I have heard that you don't do a good job, because you started to stop caring, this woman here, is qualified and so kind-hearted, she can get the job done! You will be moved to inventory in the meantime, until there is a new job to suit your new skills."

Everyone stared at her, and Doc Church stood up, and walked out stating, "Fine, I'll be at the pub!"

"My, goodness..Celeste..I could never have that much charge, as a sheriff or standing mayor..Listen I know it is so sudden, that Amata and you both get jobs of great standing. But we need it and I hereby state you as Mayor of Megaton!"

"Well. Enough Chit-chat though, Sheriff Simm. Dr. Amata has some patchwork to do, for a dear friend of ours.." Celeste smiled.

"No worries, Mayor Celeste."

Butch laid on the gurney as Dr. Amata started the procedure. he smiled as he took Celeste's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Celeste, can I ask you something" Butch whispered.

"Yes, go ahead." She smiled, knowing that Butch was struggling to talk, from his earlier injury.

"Listen, I know Amata's a Doc and all now, but I don't want her checking up on me. I was wondering since you two can have your own places being the Mayor, and her the Doctor, do you think I can stay with you? I don't wanna be in the common house by my lonesome surrounded by strangers...I know Amata will refuse, since I fucked around with her alot..."

Celeste was blushing, when she thought about sharing a home with, Butch. It was a dream come true. Butch may have been a jerk to her growing up, yet she saw the good in him.

"Of course you can, Butchie!" Celeste giggled, but Butch groaned in embarrassment.

"Ahhh, come on nosebleed. Just when I was starting to like you, you have to call me that."

When he said those words, her heart jumped in her chest.

"Maybe I won't tell, Amata what I called you. Yet..." She looked away with a smile, and Butch did the same.

Amata walked in right as their conversation died down.

"Alright, Mr. Deloria you are good to go! I advise taking a stimpak, once a day before you sleep. It will help ease the pain. You are released, but don't strain yourself or you will end up right back here!"

"Amata, why are you calling me by my last name?"

"Well, I know we are friends, but I'm on the clock. So when I'm on the clock, I am to be referred to as Doctor Almodovar, just as I will call my patients by their last name. Since Celeste is Mayor, I suggest calling her Mayor Faust. Since that's her last name..Mr Deloria, I thought you would know that" Through Amata's rant she threw out a smile. Letting Butch understand she was teasing him.

"Go on, Butch. Be careful and you have to be on bed rest for 2 weeks!" Amata called out as Celeste helped Butch outside, and into their new home.

Butch laid in the bed, listening to the sounds of Megaton Settlers.

"Hey, Butch. I know you didn't get a job yet, but I had a great idea. We could start our own little patrol unit. You know scavengers. Skilled groups of people who can go out and find new people, families, kids, food. We could even open up our gates but only during the day so we can have some caravan traders, buy and sell their goods and ours. It can really be a booming success...Our patrol unit could be "The Megas". I wanted you to be the squad leader, and train anyone who signs up through me!"

Butch thought for just a moment. A smile spread across his face, and he gently hugged Celeste. He looked straight into her eyes, "Thank you, that is the greatest idea!" Let's hold a meeting in the center of town, by the nuke!"

She stood up, and gently held onto, Butch making sure he was ok. Word spread around town, that the Mayor expected to see all of the adults of Megaton in the center of the town, by the nuke. She was pleased by the turnout.

"Alright, everyone thank you for coming. I know alot of you want to drink or sleep. Yet I have a great idea. I have decided to create a patrol unit. It will start in 2 weeks. This unit will be responsible for our safety outside of Megaton, they will find us food, ammo, drinks, more settlers like families or children! The squad leader will be Butch Deloria. From now on her will be known as Captain Deloria. Any of his recruits will be known as officers. This will happen until he is off of bed rest! You must see me before-hand so you are signed up and ready to start training. Training will be 1 week, and then you go out, and do what you need. Our scientists, have started remaking pip boys, so this way we will all be able to communicate while they are away. Letting us know, that they are on their way, or if we need to send recon out. We cannot ahev more then 4 officers out, so we do not lose our people. This group will be called 'The Megas'. Besides our new patrol group, we are opening the gates for caravan traders during the day, so we can trade our goods, for their goods, or just for their stuff or they take our stuff. We will connect with the world again. And for those few children we have here, we will open up a school. I need whoever can teach, come to me, only if you have the skills. Sorry for the long speech, I needed to let you all know of some new and exciting changes!"

As Celeste walked away she was swarmed with people, who wanted to sign up for the patrols. Amata pushed through and blew a whistle, "Hey! Guys she is one person. Let her rest and create the papers she needs, of rules she needs for the patrols. I suggest you see her in her office tomorrow, so she can do this in an orderly fashion."

The Megaton settlers mumbled and nodded their heads, as they went back to Moriarty's. Butch and Celeste decided to go as well, for a quick bottle of vodka.

"Cheers!" The settlers shouted in unison. There was music and some dancing.

Celeste stared at her drink, and Butch was concerned, so he spoke to her gently.

"Hey, you ok Mayor Faust?

She smiled, and thought what to say. "Butch, I know this is going to sound so cheesy. I grew up to really like you. I know you were a jerk to me, and I know it's stupid to like you. Yet I always have when I was 14. Now, that we could possibly die any moment...I want you to know I still like you...I even may think it's strange for a guy to share my home..I couldn't say no, since you asked for my help.."

Butch had such a big smile on his face. He grabbed Celeste's hand and kissed it lightly, moving his lips to her ear, he whispered "Why do you think I asked to stay with you."

Celeste pulled away, smiling but they didn't kiss. She helped him up, and they went home.

He took his stimpak and she started on her patrol papers.

"Hmmm, I guess we could have leather armor for training for the recruits. Then they can switch to metal armor when they do recon...okay that's done for armor. Check. Alright..rules...'

Celeste wrote down the rules that the patrol unit would have to follow.

 _Patrol Unit Rules: Will change. During the first week, Captain Deloria will be in charge of training. Once training is finished, Captain Deloria will be out in charge of recon, we know more recruits will sign up, so we will appoint a new Recruit Training Leader, in place of Captain Deloria. We allow for those who want to be in the Patrol Unit, sign up willingly. Girls are allowed to join, but after we have no willing recruits when numbers are down, we will have a draft, boys of age 18 MUST join the Patrol Unit. Girls are not forced._

 _1\. You must appoint all questions to Captain Deloria._

 _2\. No treason, any treason will result in jail-time._

 _3\. Boys of age 18, MUST be in the Patrol Unit, only if people are not willing to join._

 _4\. Mandatory training lasts 1 week._

 _5\. Only 3 Officers are allowed to accompany Captain Deloria._

 _6\. Stay in touch with your pip boys, when you reach the mark. Once mission is complete you must contact back, to let us know you are coming back_

 _Rules may be added or even changed. This set of rules will stay up, and the Patrol Unit Training will start in 2 weeks, when Captain Deloria is off of bed rest. Please see Mayor Faust if you want to join!_

Celeste put her paper down and was happy, with the work she is doing. Tomorrow, she has a big day ahead of her preparing for the new Patrol Unit. She walked up the stairs and looked into Butch's room, as he lay asleep.

She turned and went to her own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Note I will be making a whole set of OC's for the Patrol Unit and Teacher Staff! So if you see any names that aren't in the game, that she chooses for the Patrol Unit and Teacher Staff, they are made up names and characters that I think will have a huge impact on the story! I know there are two children in Megaton, but I will add more fit, to the OC's. ENJOY! :)**_

Celeste woke up to their Robo-Butler, Wadsworth thumping on her door, with his metal pincers.

"My good word, Mayor Faust! It is time to awaken! You must meet with the settlers, to look for your recruits and also for the hunt for a worthy teacher to expand the minds of the young children!"

"I'm up, Wadsworth...I'm up..." She stretched and yawned, ready for the day. Celeste decided to wear some business wear she found in her wardrobe. It suited her, it made her feel important. She marched outside to the crisp air. She followed the rugged path up to the makeshift town hall, that the Megaton carpenters decided to build just for the Mayor.

"Hello, Mayor Faust."

"Lovely day today, isn't it Mayor Faust?"

Celeste was greeted with many people. She told them she would be right with them, but asked that everyone turn in their files, so it will be easier to interview them and create new files, on everyones identity. Stepping into the Town Hall, she saw, Butch. They smiled at each other.

"Hello, Captain Deloria."

"Fine day, Mayor Faust."

"Alright, I decided to look for the teacher today, so I can start on the school hall. Children will attend and learn as much as they can until 18. Like it was before..."

"I understand."

Celeste opened her office door, explaining that right now she will interview prospecting teachers, and recruits can wait.

"Alright, Kairi Jackson...you tell me you have been a resident of Megaton since you were born. You never had a chance to experience learning from a school first-hand, yet you found it reading the adults terminals and finding books on every subject before the war. That's very impressive. It truly is, I want at least one teacher to start off. I will get more and we can separate it by age when we get more. The school building won't be finished until we have our first Patrol. So I would say about 3 weeks. That will be enough time to register the children, only the ones you see fit for your age group, and prepare lessons."

"Are you saying I'm hired?" She smiled, and spoke like an angel. Her hair was the color of honey but in a tight bun. She glowed with happiness.

"Of course, Miss Jackson."

"It's actually, Mrs. Jackson...My husband is Aarav Jackson. He gave me the idea to come her, since he wishes to become an officer. We love that you are taking charge, and bettering our town. We believe you can expand it our of the crater."

"Well, now that I know you are married, it will be on file, all files will be in here. If you have any children, please let me know so I can register them for school, and have files on date of birth and every other detail you can tell me."

"I will bring my daughter's registration and information."

"What's her name, so I atleast know that."

"Nadia Sage Jackson"

As Celeste was writing the child's name on a new file paper, Kairi stood and left the room. She stood up, brushed off her suit skirt, and informed the people waiting that she will begin speaking to new recruits and she wishes they wait in the chairs in a nice line.

A very young woman followed Celeste into the office. She stared at her, wondering what it was about her that she couldn't put her finger on. Until a light-bulb flickered in her mind. She looked at her file to gather a name.

"Aleah Mercado..how old are you?"

"I'm almost 18, Mayor Faust."

"Ahh, that is what threw me off. Listen sweetie, I don't think putting a child in the Patrol Unit, would be a good idea for Megaton...you woul still be in school.."

"I am not a child! I wouldn't be able to be in school, because the school building won't be finished by the time I am 18! Just enlist me!"

"I will enlist you when you turn 18, may you tell me when that will be so it will be so?"

"3 weeks... ** _after_** the first damn Patrol!"

"I will keep you on the waiting list, and the very next patrol I will let Captain Deloria know, you will be one of the next officers to accompany him. Alright? I can tell you are determined, but these are the rules I will be setting."

She growled lowly, and stomped out. Celeste wrote Aleah's name on a waiting list, and her age, as well as to finish her file.

"Next please.."

A man walked through the door, he looked to be in his mid 20's, yet he was very dashing with his rugged Capitol Wastelander look.

"Hello, Mayor Faust it is a pleasure to meet you, and work for the good of Megaton!" He shook her hand, and she blushed.

"Alright, so you are, Riley Harris...your parents are Ty and Olivia Harris. Your father has taught you how to handle a gun. You are 24 years old, which is perfect since we only enlist those who are of age at 18. Your mother is deceased, from radscorpion poison. Your father, works with the sheriff as Deputy Harris. Very respectful job. You seem like the perfect person to enlist. You will be sent a leather armor outfit for recruitment training in 1 week. Keep it safe, you will not be issued another one, unless you have 50 caps for a new one. Training is in 2 weeks. After 1 week of training, Captain Deloria will choose 3 people every week to accompany him on missions. You will be issued a metal armor outfit once training is complete, in a addition to completing training, you will receive a pip boy, it will help keep us in contact on missions, in case we need to send out a recon team, which will then be chosen by me. Welcome to 'The Megas' Recruit Harris." She held out her hand, and he grasped it, as tears slide down his cheeks.

"Thank you very much.." He whispered.

He wiped his tears, as he walked through the door, to notify the next potential recruit.

"Hello, Juliana Britt...I see you are 21 years old, and you have an extent knowledge for weapons. This will be a great asset to 'The Megas'. Your mother Rose Britt, worked with Moriarty as a barista. Your father, Finlay is very sick, and will be under constant care with Dr. Almodovar, so please do not worry. If you are able to pass training, your parents will be very proud. You will be issued leather armor, this will be sent to you in 1 week. Do not lose it, it will cost 50 caps for a new one, if you do not pass training, you will not join Captain Deloria at all, in any missions. You will need to pass, once finished you will receive metal armor. Training is in 2 weeks, first patrol will be in 3. Training lasts a week. Congratulations, Recruit Britt."

"Thank you so much..."

Juliana, was actually shocked, because she didn't say a word, and she was now a recruit. She couldn't stop smiling though as she walked away. She informed the next person.

"Wow, I'm surprised most of the girls here want to become an Officer for The Megas."

"I am too" The short girl spoke.

"Daisy Lowe, you are 25 years old, but you are quite short, nothing to be upset about though, as long as you can handle training in that one week, you will be able to hopefully handle the patrols. I will let you be a recruit. Training is in 2 weeks, you will receive leather armor, in 1 week. Lose it you owe 50 caps for a new one. Once you pass training you will receive metal armor. Congratulations, Recruit Lowe."

She scurried away, and Celeste continued to interview recruits. She had 3 underage settlers, and some who changed their minds. Overall she turned out with 20 recruits, so far.

Celeste walked to Amata's Clinic, to give her Finlay Britt's file.

"Dr. Almodovar, I have a request. A new recruit for 'The Megas' has a very sick father. His name is Finlay Britt. I was wondering if he could be under your constant care? Check ups, medication? Bed rest? You know, those things that Doctors can do..?"

Amata, giggled, and took the file. "Ahh, Mr. Britt. He's so sick he can't obtain a job. I think I can definitely handle this, with any of my other patients. I would have to make house calls for him, so he doesn't strain himself. If you know anyone else with an issue, send them my way, ok..Mayor Faust."

Amata gave Celeste a sly smile, when she called her mayor.

"Heehee, let me know when you want to join me and Butch at Moriartys. I want to relax before I have to struggle through registering children and sorting files of people in town."

"No problem, I'll be there in a moment, right after I go and check on Mr. Britt, so I can get started on treatment, and analyze."

They departed outside, Amata walked to The Britt household, and Celeste walked to Moriarty's.

Amata knocked on the door of the Britt household. A woman in her mid-40's answered, she had bright blonde hair, and very deep laugh lines.

"Hello, Dr. Almodovar! What may I help you with?"

"Mrs. Britt, I'm here to check on, Mr. Britt. Just to analyze his sickness, and see what medication or treatments I can give him, to make sure he's nice and healthy to get a new job."

Mrs. Britt was smiling brightly, and she allowed Amata to walk through.

"That is so very kind of you. Oh, I was expecting you. When my dear Juliana came home telling me, she became a recruit, and that, Mayor Faust granted us with help from a doctor. We didn't know what to do!"

"Now, my prices are very steep ma'am, I can't just offer my services for free, since it wouldn't be too fair. Yet I will offer you a very huge discount. I charge 300 caps, but for you..only 10 caps per house-call."

She almost fainted from, the shock. Mrs. Britt started to cry. Amata held her together.

"No one, has shown us such kindness...Doc Church..he never jumped down the price...thank you so much.."

"You don't have to worry. It's a horrible place in the world now, but we all need to help each other out. Now Let's take a look at Mr. Britt."

Moriartys, was in full swing with families celebrating their childrens enlistment for 'The Megas' it was a happy time, people drinking, talking or dancing. Almost everyone was, except for Aleah Mercado, and her two friends. They stared down, Mayor Faust, yet she didn't pay any attention to them. She was busy flirting with Butch to notice.

"It isn't fair!" Aleah grumbled.

A beautiful girl, at the age of 16 responded in a soft voice, "Aleah..I know it isn't fair, but you just have to wait 3 weeks...I have years..so does, Bethany. Be grateful, Mayor Faust put you on the waiting list, to be put in immediately after you turn 18."

"Shut your mouth, Liberty!" Liberty Pierce, never did like how Aleah treated others. She was selfish, and wished she would be more kind. If she didn't she could get seriously hurt if she joined The Megas, and went out on Patrol. Even worse she could put the whole group in danger. She wouldn't want Captain Deloria to get harmed because Aleah was being careless.

Bethany Holmes stayed quiet. She thought it was best to just let Aleah vent out her frustration. The two girls looked at each other with worry. They brought up something else.

"You know, Bethany are you excited for the new schoolhouse to be built? I can't wait to learn about history before the war. Maybe if we want, we can become new teachers! 18 is when we finish classes!"

Aleah scoffed, and walked away. Bethany and Liberty, just decided to give up on their 'friend' for a while. No use in wasting their breath.

She was stubborn that way.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Celeste and Butch 3 minutes to get home.

"Hey, Butchie. I was thinking, I want to go out and explore the wasteland and try and find a bigger place to expand our town. I want to go out tomorrow, I have a pipboy, so does Amata, and you. If I need anything or help, I can easily call you."

"Cela..that doesn't sound like a great plan..it's dangerous out there, I got shot just moments after we leave the vault. Please don't do this. I can handle things out in the wasteland myself with the squad. We need you here, as the mayor."

"Oh shush. I am a grown woman, I know how to handle myself. I beat you up at 16 didn't I?"

Butch blushed as he remembered the G.O.A.T exam. He was messing with Amata, and he got confronted by Celeste.

He regrets what he did having him and the others try and beat her up.

He also remember the exam results.

Amata, went onto the Vault Physician, it was her dream job.

Celeste, she became a Shift Supervisor. It was why she was a great leader, and had a chance to be the next Overseer.

Butch, he became a Vault Guard, that was when he learned how to use a gun.

That G.O.A.T Exam, gave them the skills to start their new lives now.

There was no way, he would allow Celeste out of his life.

"I know you did..this is different, I don't want to lose you..I-I ..care about you, Cela.."

His words melted her heart, and put a wide smile on her face.

She looked away, and had to contemplate her options.

"I know you are an adult, I get that. The wasteland is dangerous though, with very very bad people..people who can and will kill you for no reason.."

"I have to do this. We cannot live in a crater forever, we can stay as settlers of Megaton, but we can make it better. I promise I will call for you, if I am in any danger..promise."

"You can go..."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"You can go...on one condition..you become mine. I like you, and I don't want to lose you. I want to at least have the chance to say, and know that at some point in my pathetic life, I got to call you mine. That I got to have a beautiful woman, in my life."

Celeste's heart felt like it caught on fire. Her breath got caught in her throat. She could feel as though tears might form in her blue, almond shaped eyes.

"Oh, Butchie.."

Butch took Celeste's chin in his fingers. He lifted her head up, and met her gaze. They slowly moved towards each other. Celeste and Butch both felt fireworks, but it died out when Wadsworth interrupted them.

"Madam, I just wanted to know if you would like me to prepare dinner!"

"Yes Wadsworth, that would be lovely. Also after you finish cooking for us, can you please pack me a bag full of things I might need for the wasteland? Food, water, medicine, and ammo please?"

"I will once dinner is done!"

"Thank you.

They both blushed, from their very first kiss. Celeste was so happy, her life was halfway complete.

"So..would you like to start sharing my bed with me?"

He couldn't stop smiling when she asked him. He was wishing to share a bed with her, so he could feel her warmth.

"I was hoping we could..thank you.."

"I want to tell Amata, the great news! May I?"

"I'll tell her. We should get some rest after dinner. You have a big few days ahead of you."

They took a seat on the sofa, and decided to play with an old checkers board.

They laughed and enjoyed spending time with each other.

Butch was the happiest he has ever been.

He has always wanted to be with Celeste, ever since they were 16, taking the G.O.A.T Exam. She was the one for him. He could feel it in his soul and heart.

 _ **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it's so short this time. I lost my veeeryyyyy long descriptive one, and it went through a different track, so I decided to change it to something better. I hope you enjoyed it. I wll try and write longer chapters, since I finally have a new computer, and wont lose my writing like I did on my laptop. Byeeee thanks for reading!**_


End file.
